zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Sinker
This might be random (heck, it's me we're talking about), but does anyone think that the Sinker, along with the Hammer Head, could be able to travel into and through space (with some modifications of course)? (Zoids Fanatic 18:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC)) I believe there is a space Sinker somewhere. Wasn't there a Hammerhead thing in CC(?) that could go into space too? Zoids Battle Legends had a "Space Sea Striker" that was white and all-around better than basic Sea Striker, presumably that could go into space.Azimuth727 22:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yep, there was a version of the Hammerhead called the Hammer Kaiser that could go into outer space. Hiltz used it in episode 24 of Guardian Force (maybe the very end of 23 too--I can't remember). -Imperial Dragon 23:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, now Zi has a space fleet, and can finally fight the U..U.E. for control of their planet in a glorious space battle. Eh, getting ahead of myself. (Zoids Fanatic 00:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) Registration Which # was used in which release? The article should answer this qn. Slax01 09:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sea Striker? Okay since the wikia goes by English releases, and all american releases refer to it as Sea Striker, shouldn't this page be Sea Striker? It should at leas be mentioned more than once (twice actually if you count Space Sea Striker) that it is called the Sea Striker? I probably shouldn't complain, Sinker seems to be a better name for it.ZGWolf 22:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) It's called sinker in the dub. Slax01 23:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya, it's called Sinker in the English dub. Remember though, we also go with the superior name. Of course, this will become one of those long disscussions, in which it die, be brought back, die again, and finally decided on. (Zoids Fanatic 23:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC)) man I really need to rewrite these translation rules or something... well its on the to-do-list. Pity that list is too long... Anyway, the concensus that was achieved was that we use english names above all others, and if two or more english names exist, save for common sense (which doesn't apply here- both are valid translations), we use the most popular translation. I find it very very hard to believe that there is any more popular name than the one used in the anime(s?- can't remember if they actually said the name sinker in fuzors, but whatever). So I can hardly see how a debate would rage. CC was very popular. Sinker was used in CC. CC saw a western release. Not much to debate there. Slax01 00:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Eh, why not. Let them be Sinkers. I guess I'll move the page then. (Zoids Fanatic 01:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC)) heh well I won't argue with the page name (I actually like Sinker better, more fitting) but I will put "also called Sea Striker" in the overview to deal with those who never saw Choatic Century. ZGWolf 20:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC)